The Return
by dannyphantomfan2319
Summary: Ok so I wanted to try out a FAnfiction and if i get some good reviews i'll continue writing it. The summary of whats going to happen is in the begining of Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

_When we last left off with Danny Phantom, Everything was great. The world knew his secret and his parent accepted him. Danny and Sam were dating and somehow Amity Park had voted Tucker as mayor. The world is great for Danny, except for one looming problem…_

**The Return**

I busied myself in my lair. My ghostly form switching back and forth between toddler, middle aged and elderly versions of myself. Suddenly there was the sound of an Explosion behind me. I stopped my work with the never ending vastness that is time and turned around. I began floating down the hall to a back room which brought chills to even me. I heard a rustle inside the room and my face went an even more ghostly white and grew into an expression of shock.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

I opened the door expecting to see a broken thermos on the ground and my worst nightmares come true. I moved in closer to see the thermos was still intact. I breathed a sigh of relief thinking that it was all over. As I was making my way towards the door I heard a shattering of glass and a thud as something hit the ground.

"Ughhhhhh, you think that the thermos would be slightly roomier wouldn't you Clockwork?" Sneered a smooth deep male voice. I tried to keep calm as I turned around. My worst fears had been recognized.

"Now, now Clockwork, this is no way to treat an old and future friend. Slince isn't welcomed to me."

I finally looked him his red eyes that were filled with hate. I found myself looking at his hair which looked and acted like fire but was white. Before I could say anything, a green energy beam hit me in the chest. I was knocked backwards and through a wall and I somehow managed to change from my middle aged version to my elderly one at the same time. Laying in a pile of rubble from the collapsed wall I tried to catch my breath but the man emerged from the room and hit me again with his ghost beam. He grew green energy spheres in his hands and threw them at me. I was growing weaker and couldn't find the time to catch my breath as his attacks quickened. Eventually he grew tired of the battle and stopped to regain the minimal strength that he had lost. I wasted no time in summoning my deadly scythe and flew up behind him before he could turn around fishing the weapon around his neck.

"I'll tell you what Clockwork, I'll knock you out and let you come to so you can warn the boy. But know this, I WILL win, Danny WILL grow up and turn into me and there's NOTHING you can do about it!" After he let out an evil cackle, I suddenly began to lose my vision. Right before I passed out I caught a glimpse of Dark Danny disappearing into some point in time and I was able to gather one fleeting thought. _**Danny Fenton's whole world is in trouble, and I don't know if he can save it! **_Then my whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny Fenton woke up on a bright sunny Monday in Amity Park. His life couldn't be better. A month ago he had saved the world with some help from his ghostly enemies/friends and had finally been able to tell his parents that he was Danny Phantom, his ghostly alter ego. He was lucky that his parents loved him no matter what. He and Sam was a couple now. That could quit possibly be the best part of the whole ordeal. Danny hopped out of bed excited to be going to school today. Tucker had resigned from his job as mayor of Amity Park and had given it to a more deserving adult. The new mayor could still reach Tucker if he needed to. Anyways, today was Tuckers first day back at school and although Danny had been filling him in, Tuck was to see if everything was true. Who knew that being the superhero that saved the world give you a few perks in High School? He smiled at the thought of Tuck's reaction to the new behavior that had surrounding Danny for the past month. He grabbed his backpack after pulling on his cloths and fixing his hair. He walked down the hall and once had made it to the stairs decided to slide down the railing landing at the bottom of the steps. His mother and father were in the kitchen arguing about what would be for breakfast.

"Why can't I have fudge for breakfast Maddie?" Jack whimpered.

"Because we are trying to promote a healthy living style for our children, here's an apple." she replied tossing him the red fruit. Jack looked at the apple clearly upset but ate it anyways, hunger obviously beating out his disappointment.

"Good morning Danny!" his mother called out. As Danny sat down at the table a plate of waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar were placed in front of him.

"Why does he get the good food?" Jack asked, "It's because he is a ghost isn't it?" Danny winced at the comment. Even though he knew that his father's words were provoked by hunger it still hurt him when they called him out because of being a ghost. His mother knew better than to respond to that so she simply checked the time.

"You better get going Danny if you don't want to be late for school." Maddie had gotten used to Danny's ghost half much quicker than her husband so it didn't shock her at all when she heard her son call out his signature cry.

"I'm going ghost!" He said. Two white rings appeared around Danny's waist. One went up from his waist and the other went from the waist down. When they disappeared, he was wearing a black hazmat suit with white boots and gloves. His classic insignia, a "D" with a "P" inside of it, was on his chest. His hair turned from jet black to a shocking white, and his eyes turned from ice blue to bright glowing neon green. Danny went intangible and flew out the door, his back pack in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry for making everybody wait so long for an update. I just haven't had time to continue the story what with school and such. PLEASE forgive me! I hope that you guys enjoy!**

***chapters are going to be shorter and hopefully slightly more frequent ok? I am sorry again!**

After Danny flew out of his house, he rounded a corner, enjoying the free feeling that occurred whenever he flew somewhere. He heard a little kid call out to him, excited to see the famous ghost kid flying around Amity Park. Danny decided to fly down and say hello to the people of his town. The little boy that had called up to him earlier tugged on pant leg of his jump-suit.

"Hey mister! Can I have your autograph?" his face lit up eagerly as he awaited the reply.

"Of course you can." Danny stated. He knelt down and rummaged through his backpack, eventually finding a piece of paper that hadn't been crumpled up and signed it with a blue pen. The boy took the paper after he was done and stared at it as if he couldn't quite grasp the fact that the ghost boy had signed his paper.

"Gee! Thanks Mr. Phantom!"

"Just call me Danny." Danny replied. The little boy nodded than ran off, clutching the paper to his chest.

"Seems like your fan club has grown over night." Chuckled a sweet female voice. Danny turned to see Sam, in her usual outfit. Her violet eyes shining, she walked up to Danny and tugged him down to her height and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss and transformed to normal as well. Afterwards he just held her close.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I hate to ruin the make-out session but, ummm what's going on here?" Sam and Danny released their hold over each other and turned a bright red. The looked to see who had talked and found their old friend Tucker.

"TUCKER!" they both cried out in unison. Sam ran forward and hugged Tuck while Danny hang back waiting. Once Sam was done he walked up and high- fived his old pal and took in the sight. Tucker had grown about three inches in one month and his face had an aura of seriousness and maturity. Other than that though, he looked exactly the same.

"Looks like being mayor really took a toll on you man" Danny commented.

"Thanks Danny, I'm really feeling the support here." Tuck replied. He shook his head laughing.

"Awwwww you know we are still best buds." Danny said.

"Yeah I know. But you still didn't answer my question. When did all of this happen?" The couple looked at each other.

"It became official about a week after the asteroid." Sam answered for Danny. She knew that this was the one thing that he had wanted to keep from Tucker for just a little while longer. He had wanted some alone time together with his girl. As if reading their minds Tucker sighed and said,

"Don't worry, just because I'm here it won't ruin your chances to be alone now. I've been waiting for you guys to get together for so long, I'm NOT going to be the one to screw it up."

"We still love you Tuck. Thanks for understanding." Sam spoke for both herself and Danny.

"Ok well if we are going to make it in time for your first day back at school man, we need to either run 50 MPH or fly. Which one do you guys want?" Danny said while checking his watch. He wanted to break the awkward silence that had settled over the three by bringing up Tucker's pet peeve. Being late.

"WHAT EVER IS THE FASTEST ROUTE TO SCHOOL! LET'S BOOK IT!" Tucker replied. Danny laughed and grabbed his best friends wrist. Sam walked over and grabbed Danny's hand. He took to the air. Sam and Tucker hadn't gotten a chance to fly like this in a while. Danny had been so preoccupied with school and ghost fighting; they had not had any time to just fly. Then when the asteroid came and Tucker had become mayor; this was the only quality time they had all had together in over a month.

"So what should I expect at school?" Tuck had to yell to over the wind that was blasting in his ears. Sam and danny just looked at each other.

"Be prepared for a world of change man." came Danny's reply. Tucker just looked down and got a worried look on his face. _Who knows what's going to happen when I walk through those doors? _Tuck thought. Just before he could come up with any possibilities, they landed at the school.

_**To be continued… **_

**Sorry to make this a cliff hanger but I think I need a whole chapter to introduce Tucker to this odd behavior at school. Don't worry, the plot will be coming soon. I just need to work out a few more details. Till we meet again, enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I guess I sort of lied when I said that the chapters would be becoming more frequent. I not only just got out of school but I have also been involved in theater…. I know, its not a good excuse. Not to mention every time I tried to write this chapter my computer would spaz and completely delete it from Word. Technology hates me. ANYWAYS, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't completely hate my guts because I took so long to upload. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Tucker shut his eyes tight and followed Danny and Sam as they casually walked through the doors. He waited for a barrage of insults to plague him, but none came. He opened his and was shocked to see _everyone _smiling at him.

"What's going on here?" Tuck asked.

"If that's too much for you, wait until you see Dash and his gang." Sam murmured to him.

"Whaaa?"

"Never mind", she replied, "but don't say I didn't warn you".

Tuck shrugged off the odd comment and walked to his normal locker, right beside Danny and Sam's. Down the hall was a large blonde kid wearing his football jacket.

"oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." He muttered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Dash is here….. Can I run now?" Tucker replied.

"You can if you want but you don't need to."

Tucker gave Danny a quizzical look but carried on and walked to his locker. He had just grabbed his language arts text book when he felt a large slap in the back.

"OW! Watch it would ya?" He called out, spinning around to face his offender. Suddenly, he realized that he was staring into the face of Dash Baxter.

"Dash! Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright" Dash said, cutting him off.

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked. Dash must have seen he look on his face. Tucker was totally confused.

"I shouldn't have hit you so hard. After all, it's not like you want to be slapped in the back." He stated.

"Yeah I guess so." Tucker replied.

"You ok?" Dash asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a question. Why are you being so nice to us? Not that I'm complaining, but it's a little out of character for you."

"Well, ever since we found out that Fenton was Phantom, I - we felt bad about all the things we had done. We all felt like we needed to repay him with some kindness."

"But if it's Danny you want to repay, why help me?" Tucker asked. He still doubted the sincerity of what Dash had said.

"You and Sam helped Fenton catch the ghosts right?" Dash questioned

"Well yeah but-"

"Then we owe you too." Dash stated bluntly.

"Oh, I think I get it now." Tucker said drawing to a simple conclusion.

_These guys feel bad because they were bullying Danny all the time, and all he did in return was save their lives. I'll enjoy it while it lasts, but I don't expect it to be too long, He thought._

"Ok, well now I have to get to class…..see you at lunch." Dash said while turning around.

"Alright," said Tuck, "Wait… did you just say see you at lunch?"

Dash must not have heard him, but if he had, he didn't acknowledge it.

"So, how was your first meeting with the newly reformed jock squad?" inquired Sam. It was obvious that she was eager to see his reaction.

"Oddly lacking in wedgies." Tuck replied, a look of pure bewilderment clouding his face. Sam snickered behind his back but he spun around to face her.

"What are you laughing about? You know just as well as I do that it will _not_ last long. Another few weeks at most… If they can stomach it that is."

Sam stopped her laughing. Just by looking in her purple eyes, Tucker knew that she had already figured this out.

"Don't tell Danny. Please. He really wants to think this will last." She exclaimed in a small voice.

"I didn't plan on it, but when it does happen, just don't say I didn't warn you." He replied to her.

"I know. For now though, let's look to the future... Which holds Language Arts. Come on, I don't wanna be late."

Tucker complied with her wishes and grabbed his text book.

"_I wonder what's going to happen now..." He thought to himself._

The rest of the day was like the beginning. Tucker went to his classes and all of the people who had originally hated him were being nice. The only person who didn't treat him any different was Lancer.

"You may be a celebrity, but I will teach you the same as any other student." The pudgy, balding teacher had stated.

"I didn't expect to be any other way." Tucker had murmured quietly through clenched teeth. Mr. Lancer was good teacher but his ego got in the way of him really connecting with students.

Half way through Math, Tucker had dropped his pencil from his desk. Just as he was reaching down to get it, Paulina scooped it up and handed it to him with a wink. Tuck couldn't do anything but stare in return and mutter a thank you.

Lunch was the scariest part of the day. He sat down at the normal table with Danny and Sam and just as he was about to bite into his sandwich he felt a slap in the back. Again. 

"OOF" Tuck sputtered spitting his sandwich out of his mouth. He looked behind him to see Kwan, and the rest of the jocks, with stupidly fake smile on his face. 

"So, the Tuckster is back! How was life as the Mayor?" He asked sliding into the seat next to him. The rest of the football team did the same, taking up the remaining space at the table.

"First off my name is Tucker, not _The Tuckster. _Second, why are you sitting here? This is our table. Yours is over there." Tuck stated pointing off to the table farthest away.

"Tuck, what are doing? They sit with us now." Danny said through clenched teeth. Dash nodded and spoke, "Yeah, don't you remember? I told this morning."

"Oh yeah" Tucker murmured, "must have slipped my mind." He sank down into his chair and ate his sandwich quietly while Danny talked to the others like they were old friends.

Sam leaned over to him and whispered, " I don't like it either. But if I can put up with this for Danny's sake, you can too. C'mon he's our best friend."

"If he remembered being "best friends" with us, he would notice that we don't like this." Tuck argued. He picked up his tray and walked away from the table. _I wish things were the way they used to be. _He thought, and then walked out of the Cafeteria to think.


End file.
